Des and Sheelagh's wedding
by Lisa Maire
Summary: You are invited to the wedding of the year, as Des finally marries the girl of his dreams. Please read, enjoy and review chapters, NOW FINISHED!
1. Introduction

There have been some characters added to this for the benefit of the wedding:

In this story a few things have changed: Sheelagh now comes from Queensland, Australia. Not Ireland. And Des and Sheelagh's family's characters are made up also her best friends.

PC Jennifer 'Jenny' Taylor – best mate and fellow PC

PC Rebecca 'Becky' Smith – best mate and fellow PC

Sheelagh's Family - Irwin's

Michael - father

Louise - mother

James – eldest brother

Don – brother (also her PC)

Nick – brother (she doesn't get on to well with

Rachel – little sister

Julia - Aunt

Des's Family – Taviner's 

Paul – father

Casey - mother

Mark – oldest brother

Drew – older brother

Stuart – younger brother

Chris – younger brother

Gemma – little sister

Various Bill characters

Adam, Jack, Gina, Neil, Andrea, Kerry, Reg, Tony Gary ect ...

Gemma and Rachel are the same age and Sheelagh's flower girls

Jenny is Sheelagh's maid of honor. Becky, Andrea, Kerry and Honey are also her bridesmaids

Reg is Des best man, along with Mark, Stuart (Des's brothers) and Don and James (Sheelagh's brothers)

Just to make up an excuse for Patrick Murphy, Sheelagh and Patrick had been married, but with now kids. When he had an affair, they got divorced and he went back to Dublin.

**_WARNING: I have tried to mark spelling errors, but there may still be some that the spell checker or I haven't picked up on ..._**


	2. Stress Levels Rising

Sheelagh Murphy was is a dither, it was three days before her wedding and her stress levels had increased dramatically over the past two weeks, even more then usually. It was common knowledge that being a Sergeant wasn't the easiest job in the world but add planing a wedding onto of it, and that equaled, living hell. Over the past few days she had shouted at more people then she had shouted at in her life. She kept shouting at them for just little things like, walking to loudly or not not closing station doors, or even just standing about. Her friends and colleges had tried to clam her down, but that turned out to be a bad idea. One incident in last Thursday's briefing was enough remember, Sheelagh, June, Smithy, Tony Gary and Jenny were siting in the briefing room waiting for the Inspector, when Gary seeing how tense Sheelagh was these days tried to cheer her up by paying her a complement hoping to cheer her up instead she ended up throwing a file at him. So everyone was now keeping there distance. Sheelagh had all ready been pulled into the Inspectors office already five times that week, which was even more then usually, but she really wasn't worried about that, she had other things to worry about, the rehearsal dinner. Sheelagh and Des parents, brothers and sister would all be meeting for dinner tomorrow night and Sheelagh, knowing Des's past history when it came to women, weren't to sure how her parents were gonna react. Her mother, father, two older brothers and little sister were flying in from Queensland, and Des's parents, four brothers and sister were driving down from Liverpool. Des kept assuring her that everything would be fine, but the more he told her the more nervous she felt.

Sheelagh sat in her office at her desk, although you couldn't really see it as she had been putting of her weeks paper work since last Monday. When there was a knock at the door that interrupted her line of thought and Jenny opened the door.

Jenny: Is it safe to come in our are you gonna throw something at me?

Sheelagh: No its OK.

She came in and sat in Smithy's desk chair, Sheelagh looked at her best mate but before she could say anything Jenny said.

Jenny: Your still worried about this dinner aren't you?

Sheelagh: Is it that obvious?

Jenny: I can read you like a book.

Sheelagh: Look, all I want to do is have a normally wedding with my friends and family and marry the guy I love, but in stead I've become a stress bomb that's just waiting to go off, I've bitten my nails all the way down to the bone, If I get called into the Inspector's office one more time I'm sure she gonna suspend me. My blood pressure has risen dramatically and this wedding is turning into my nightmare!

She took a deep breath, and looked at Jenny who for some reason was smiling at her.

Sheelagh: What?

Jenny: Feel better, for letting it all out.

Sheelagh: A bit, its just you know what my dad's like right and you now what Des's is like, I can just see it now, world war three breaking out over Salmon and Volavonts.

Jenny: Come on it's not gonna be that bad.

Seeing the look onSheelagh's face which said quite planly shewasn't going to change her mind about this, she stud up.

Jenny: All right come on.

She takes Sheelagh's hand.

Sheelagh: Were we going?

Jenny: I'm gonna buy you a chocolate bar so you can cheer up.

Sheelagh smiled.

Jenny: Come on.

Jenny drags Sheelagh out of the office and down to the canteen. Meanwhile out in the Yard Des and Reg had just pulled in the are car for refs. They walked into the canteen, while Reg was getting the tea's in Des went to sit with his 'fiancé' Jenny, Tony, Cameron and Gary.

Des: Hey gorgeous

Sheelagh: Hey

Des sits down next to Sheelagh and they kiss.

Cameron: People trying to eat here.

They break apart.

Tony: Speaking of which there's a cherry bun with my name on it excuse me.

Tony gets up and joins Reg in the que.

Jenny: Hey Tony grab me a folk will you?

Tony: Get it yourself!

Jenny: Bloody charming.

Jenny, gets up just as the radio goes of.

CAD: Serria 21 form Serria Oscar, bag snatch on Canley High street, the victims a Miss Veronica Taylor.

Cameron: Looks like Refs is over and done with.

Gary: Serria Oscar form Serria 21 show us attending, see you two latter

Des: See you

Sheelagh: Bye.

As Gary and Cameron got up, Sheelagh looked at Reg in the que then turned to Des.

Sheelagh: Well?

Des: What.

Sheelagh: What did Reg say?

Des: About what?

Sheelagh: You mean you haven't asked him.

Des: Well -

Sheelagh: Des were getting married in three days, and you still haven't asked him.

Des: I keep trying to but something either interrupts or I just can't get the words out.

Sheelagh: Des -

Des: All right, all right I'll do it.

Just the Reg comes over, sits down and hands Des a cuppa.

Reg: There you go.

Des: Thank's Reggie Babe

Sheelagh nudges Des in the arm.

Des: Hey listen Reggie Babe em, I was, well we were wondering if -

CAD: Serria one from Serria Oscar -

Sheelagh looks up at the ceiling.

CAD: - Assistance required, on the Coal Lane estate, PC's Dunbar and Powell on scene.

Reg: Serria Oscar form Serria One on way, see you latter Sgt.

Sheelagh: See you

Reg gets up and walks to the door, Des gets up and looks at Sheelagh, who nods at him, when Des and Reg get to the canteen door, Des turns.

Sheelagh: (mouths at him) Just do it!

They disappear threw the door as Jenny sits back down.

Jenny: Everything OK.

Sheelagh: Yeah.

Before Jenny could take a bite of her chocolate cake Sheelagh had nicked the cherry of the top.

Jenny: Oh!

She threw her napkin at Sheelagh who was laughing and now had stated to choke.

Jenny: (grinning) Serves you right.

They both laughed. It was nearing the end of the shift now and Des still needed to ask Reg something but at every opportunity something happened. They were now both in the male locker rooms getting change, he new he had to do it now or Sheelagh would be on his case all night. He waited until Cameron had left the room, so they were now the only two in the room.

Des: Reggie Babe there's something I've been meaning to ask you.

Reg: Yeah.

Des: Well you now we've known each other for quite a while now.

Des had started pacing the room, he really wasn't good at this sort of thing.

Des: Well I was, well you see, me and Sheelagh were kinda hoping you'd.

Des stopped pacing, looking at the wall.

Des: God this is stupid.

He turned to face Reg who was looking confused.

Des: Reggie Babe, will you be my best man?

Reg was taken a back.

Reg: What?

Des: Will you be my best man? I'm asking you because, well your best mates I've ever had and I want you to be next to me when I marry the woman I love.

Reg looked for a moment like he was going to cry but instead.

Reg: I'd be honored mate.

Des: Really?

Reg: Yeah

Des: Ha ha!

Before he new what he was doing, Des had hugged Reg just as Gary walked into the locker room.

Gary: Em -

Des quickly shoved Reg of him looking embarrassed.


	3. Meet the relatives

The following evening Des, Sheelagh, Reg, Jenny and Don all arrived at the Besbrough Court Hotel. For the rehearsal dinner. They were all sitting in the restaurant waiting for there families to arrive. While Sheelagh and Jenny went of to the ladies, Des looked at Don who kept shuffling about.

Des: OK who's more nervous here you or me?

Don: I was never one for family gatherings.

Des: Yeah well I've never met a mother in law before.

Don: All right lets make a deal, If this all goes bad, the three of us nick of down the pub, while the girls aren't looking.

Des: Good idea but I don't think so, Sheelagh will probably kill me anyway If I mess this up.

Just then Jenny and Sheelagh came back in to the restaurant but they weren't alone there was a crowd of people with them, Jenny was holding a little girls hand and a woman had an arm around Sheelagh, and behind them were three lads.

Don: Uh Oh. Parent alert!

Des and Don stood up and the little girl holding Jenny's hand ran up to Don.

Rachel: Don!

Don: Hia sis!

Don picks up his little sister and gives her a huge, she then looked at Des.

Rachel: Are you Des?

Des: Yes I am

She holds out her hands

Rachel: I'm Rachel.

Des smiles and shakes her hand.

Des: Nice to meet you.

Don puts her down and the rest of the family approach the table.

Louise: I take it that this is Des Taviner, the man my daughter keeps banning on about.

Des: Yes.

Sheelagh: Des this is my mother, Louise.

Des: Well it's easy to see where Sheelagh get her good looks from.

Des surprising, Sheelagh, Reg, Don and Jenny takes Louise hand and kisses it.

Louise: Oh yes I think you'll do me a son in law nicely.

Sheelagh and Jenny look at each other just as Des family appear the door way.

Des: Excuse me.

Des went of the great his family and Reg, Sheelagh and Jenny look at each other.

Sheelagh: Was that just me or was that Des Taviner I just saw being a gentleman.

Jenny: Don't worry hun, your not seeing things, have you been saying to him Reg.

Reg: Don't look at me, he's been acting weird all week.

Jenny: Must be love.

Sheelagh: Very funny.

Just then Des came back over and introduce his family as they all sat down to dinner. It wasn't as bad as Sheelagh thought it was going to be, on the contrary, everyone seemed to be getting on fine which made Sheelagh feel a hell of a lot better. It was a bit of a surprise when Sheelagh's dad stood up and toasted the happy couple and his new family members. All in all it was a successful night.

The following day, Sheelagh's stress levels had decreased rapidly, now she new that her family approved of Des. They had now reached the day before her wedding. They wereboth at work and Sheelagh, Smithy and Gina were giving the briefing. Honey, Des, Reg, Gabriel, Tony, Jenny, Becky, Andrea and Gary were in the briefing room at the time.

Sheelagh: Right, Gabriel your with Rebecca, I want you to deal with a street, robbery that Sergeant Ackland dealt with you need to get the details of her, Tony and Honey to attend a burglary at a dock side flat, Sergeant Ackland also has the details. Des and Reg your in the Area Car, Jennifer and Andrea your in 21, Gary and your in 84, and I think that's it unless you have anything to add ma'am.

Gina: Yeah, ain't there some people getting married tomorrow.

The room starts clapping and cheering.

Gina: Well I now your both off tomorrow, but we all just wanted to wish you and hope that you'll be happy, although stuck with PC Taviner, your gonna need more then luck.

Everyone laughed as she walked out of the room, leaving Des sitting there with a scowl on his face.

Sheelagh: (smiles) All right of you go.

There was the moment of chairs and everyone got, up the lads were teasing Des all the way out of the briefing room and down the corridor.

It had been decided that Sheelagh, her family and bridesmaids would be getting ready at Don's house, so Des, his family and the lads could get ready at there's. That night the boy were going out for Des stage do, but before they did, Sheelagh had made it quit clear to Smithy that she wanted him back in one piece. She, Des and the lads were in the main office at the end of there shift, Sheelagh was waiting for the girls to get change and the lads were about to go out on the town.

Sheelagh: You lot had better not do anything stupid.

Gabriel: Do worry Sgt, he's in safe hands.

Sheelagh: That is what worries me.

Gabriel: Don't worry we'll bring Desmond back in one piece wont we lads.

Smithy: Yeah or we could hand cuff him to a car.

Gabriel: Or a lamppost.

Smithy: How about a garden gate.

Des: Very Funny.

Sheelagh: Well in that case you'd better leave your handcuffs in your locker Gary, you can't afford to loose any more pairs.

The lads laugh, just as the girls buzz threw the door.

Jenny: Ready?

Des: Speaking of being back in one piece, I want now male Stripers.

Honey: And why ever not?

Des: Cause she can have me for free.

Des slips his hands round Sheelagh's waistas everyone else, moans.

Smithy: All right come on then, we shall see you girls, tomorrow afternoon.

The boys head for the door.

Des: I'll see you at the altar, or garden or what ever it is.

Sheelagh: Yes you will.

They kiss passionately.

Sheelagh: I love you

Des: I love you to.

They kiss againuntil the lads start winging again, and Des lets go of her and walks out with the lads.

Becky: All right, come on hun,.

Becky links into Sheelagh the girls all walk out of the station.

Becky: Prepare for a night you will never forget.

They all laugh and walk out.


	4. Nail Polish!

Sheelagh woke up on at the crack of dawn the next morning, no one else in the house was awake she put her dressing gown and went down stairs. On the kitchen table she found her make up bag and started frantically searching threw it for something. When Sheelagh's mum appeared at the door way in her pajamas.

Louise: Sheelagh, what are you doing up so early?

Sheelagh: Nail polish!

Louise stairs in disbaleaf and comes up to her.

Sheelagh: Mum, I now the really pale one is here somewhere,I saidI was going to wear that Corel one that Beck's recommended, but I don't want to now I want to wear the one that Honey liked.

Louise: All right, all right it'll be here, what's it called?

Sheelagh: I don't now, it's just, it's really pale ... oh there's some more in the bathroom.

Sheelagh turns to go into the bathroom, but Louise grabs her arm and she turns to look at her.

Louise: Sheelagh, Sheelagh don't worry about it (she grins) this is just nerves.

Sheelagh: Is it?

Louise: (Smiling) Yes

Sheelagh: Oh mum, I have never felt like this before,I feel sick

Louise:(laughs) Oh sweet heart.

She hugs her daughter, just as the rest of the house starts to wake up ...

Over at the Des's, the lads were up and about trying to get ready and eat bacon buties at the same time. Paul on the other hand was running around like a head less chicken. He walked into the the living room to find Stuart and Mark on there fourth bacon butte.

Paul: Ok I can't find my tie.

Paul started searching, threw the box that the suit had came in.

Mark: Hey dad, forget about that and take five.

Stuart: Yeah have a bacon butte's.

Paul starts, looking threw draws and cupboards. By the time Casey came in with a plat of bacon. He has started on the sofa cushions.

Casey: More bacon boys?

Stuart: Hum better not, might get it on the suit

Paul: Found it!

Paul pulls his tie out of one of Des's shoes!

Casey: all right lets get some photos

Paul, Mark and Stuart all group together.

Casey: Oh lovely.

Just then the door bell rings and a few seconds latter, Smithy, Reg, Tony and Gary come in caring there suits.

Casey: Hi boys, how about some bacon sandwiches?

Gary: Oh yes please.

Smithy: Eh better not Gaz, knowing your luck you'll get it all down you clean shirt!

As the lads all laughed, Des came in in his suit looking very smart, but with a worried expression on his face.

Tony: Hey! Hey! Hey! Here comes the groom!

Des: Em, I'm in a bit of trouble here.

They all stop laughing and look at Des.

Smithy: What? What is it?

Des: It's my zip it's busted.

Mark, Stu, Gaz, Tony and Smithy burst into laughter.

Paul: It can't be

Des: It has.

Stuart: Must have been that fourth egg and bacon sandwich.

Des: Shut up Stu!

Paul try's to have a look at Des's zip

Casey: Here give me a look

Casey neals next to Paul to try and see, while there all bust Mark grabs the camera and takes a picture of the three of them.

Des: This is not a photo opportunity!

Mark: Hey it adds to the magic of the day you now.

Casey: It's gonna need a new zip

Paul: No, no get me a needle and thread I'll sew it up while you have them on.

Des: Are you sure?

Paul: Yeah, it's the only way.

Des: Dad, I'm not about having a needle waving down there near my ... what's it.

Casey: Oh well I'll do it if you like?

Des: Mum this is weird enough already.

Mark: Here.

Mark passes his dad a box of needle's

Mark: Best I can do.

Paul takes a needle out of the box

Paul: Now relax son your in safe hands ... only joking!

The lads all laugh. Back over at Sheelagh's, Honey, and Andrea had arrived there sitting at the kitchen table with Sheelagh doing there nails, Don, James and Nick were standing by the kettle and Michael was on the phone. Sheelagh was getting a masarge of Honey which was suppose to be calming her down. When Louise, Kerry, Becky, Sheelagh's Aunt Julia, Rachel and Gemma come in the front door.

Kerry: Hey everything looks brilliant

Becky: Your gonna love it.

Julia: I think we need a cup of tea?

Louise: Oh I think we need something stronger

Becky: Champagne then!

Kerry, Andrea and Becky go over and open up the Champaign

Honey: What about the flowers?

Louise: Oh there beautiful!

Julia: Everyone did a sterling job!

Louise: Darling your gonna love it!

Kerry came over and handed Louise a glass of Champaign, and put Sheelagh's and Honey's on the table.

Sheelagh: Hey listen what time did Jenny say she'd be here?

Honey: What? Oh probably about an hour, she's probably in the shower or something, hey stop worrying.

Julia: Hey lets get some photo's.

Sheelagh: What like this!

Sheelagh as siting at the table in a towel and wearing a face pack, looking like a zombie.

Julia: Every stage has to be photo graphed just me, you be glad latter.

Kerry, Andrea, Beck's, Louise, Gemma and Rachel all crowd around, Sheelagh and Honey, but before the photo was taken the door bell rang, Don answered and they all turned around as Jenny came in carrying a large box, which she dumps on the table in front of Sheelagh.

Sheelagh: Jenny! Thank god.

Jenny: Right I bumped into the florist out the front they dumped these in my arms, they've gone to Des's, you've got your bouquet, baskets and head dresses.

Julia: Come on then lets get this photo.

Everyone neals in, including Jenny, to have there picture taken.

The Sun shone brightly over the beautiful gardens with a mannor House which was to be the wedding venue, making the waterfalls sparkle and grass reflect brightly in the sun light, also making the concrete of the car park next to entrance burn red hot, as friends and family pulled up in there car's for the service the breeze of the wind swept lightly threw the surrounding trees. Gina and Johanton Fox, Jack and Adam all arrived at the same time, they walked across the car park and up some stone steps to a gate archway in which the view was breath taking. They walked threw the arch way and down three stone steps in which there was a long path with grass either side leading down to the main waterfall feature witch rose up a hill. There were individual water pools and streams attach to it, with water jets rising in the air ever few seconds, and steps around the main pool for people to walk around it. With tall trees surrounding it. At the bottom of the path seats had been placed on either side of the path facing the water feature for the guest to sit with a band situated near bye. There were already quite a few guest here, June, Jim, Ramani, Terry and Sam were standing chatting. Neil, Phil, Steve and Neil's wife Phillippa were drinking Champaign. Cameron, Nick and Gabriel were checking out the girls when Des and Sheelagh's parents arrived together, and fifteen minuets latter Des, his brothers and the lads all arrived. When Des walked in people started to clap and whistle. As Des walked up to the registry person, Reg went of to find Marylyn and Smithy, Gary and Tony went over to Nick, Gabriel and Cameron. Tony went over to Jim and June. By this point Des was starting to feel nervous and had stated drinking glasses of water on the drinks table, which stood next to the band, when his dad noticed this he walked over to him just as he was about to drink his sixth glass.

Paul: What are you doing?

Des: What you mean?

Paul: The water, how much have you had?

Des: (half laughs) eh I've got a stomach full of flys dad, I'm a bit nervous.

Paul: You can't fill up on water.

Des: Why not?

Paul: You can't un button the button.

Des: What?

Paul: I had to sew your fly shut, if you want to water the horses, you'll have to rip open the repair job.

Des: Dad, why didn't you tell me before I drank half a swimming pool!

Paul: I did!

Des: No you didn't!

Paul: All right, all right calm down, everything's gonna be all right, you just have to get threw this (he grins) and you wont be needing pants for quite some time, ha ha!

Just then the band music changes, informing everyone that the bride has arrived and that they should take there seats.


	5. I do

As everyone started to take there seats, Des came forward with the registry person, and stud at the front with his his best man, Reg, Don, Mark, Stuart and James

Sitting on the front rows, to the left were Sheelagh's parents, her brother's James and Nick, to the right is Des's parents, and his brother's Drew and Chris.

Don: Ready? 

Des: As I'll ever be.

The music starts and everyone turns. First to come is Gemma and Rachel, wearing sleeveless dresses with a purple, top and a puffy out white skirt, tied round the waste with a purple bow. There wearing flower head bands and carrying baskets of rose petals which they throw down as the move forward, everyone smiles or goes "Aw!" when the reach the front they go and sit in seats next to there parents. Then Andrea, Kerry and Honey came forward, in long read strapy, dresses, with red high healed sandals. There hair was tied back in a pony tail with a red flow clip in the back they were carrying a small bouquet of red roses and lilies with ivy. They walked in a line towards the front. Andrea who was on the end next to Kerry, glanced at Neil as she walked, and felt a knife cut in side her as she saw Philllippa with her arm threw his. He looked at her, which she ignored and carried on walking forward. When they reached the front they stood next the to register, opposite Des and the lads. Becky and Jenny both appeared in lilac Satan dress, that fell to there ankles showing the high healed sandals. They had the hair pulled back in a bun, with flowers around it, they to where carrying a bouquet the same as Kerry, Andrea and Honey although there was purple. As they got to the front Jenny winked at Des and they stood next to Kerry and the others. Then the music changed and everyone stood up. When Sheelagh appeared at the gate way Des could feel tears fill up in his eyes, at the sight of her, they were no words to describe how happy he was and how gorgeous she looked. She walked forward in a white silk dress that came to the floor. The straps of the dress came to there shoulders, her hair was down but it had been curled, her fringe had been pulled back with a small, sparkly headdress which was attracted to the longest vale you could every imagine. She walked forward carrying a long bouquet of White roses, lily's, green ivy and green leaves. She couldn't stop smiling, as she walked she saw the people she loved the most, her friends, family, colleague's, best mates and the man of her dreams standing waiting for her. She gives her bouquet to Jenny and she and Des stepped forward.

_**Rev: Welcome to you all –**_

Everyone sits down apart from Sheelagh, Des, Bridesmaid's and Bestmen.

_**Rev: - we are gathered here today in these beautiful surroundings' to witness the joining together Sheelagh Louise Danielle Murphy and Desmond Taviner. I must remind you of the solemn vole you are about to make. Love on another but make not a bond of love, give your hearts but not into each others keeping, Des. **_

Des took Sheelagh's hands and looked, deep in to her eyes.

_**Des: These are the hands of your best friend that are strong and full of love and are holding yours on our wedding day as I promise to love you till the end of your days. **_

_**Sheelagh: These are the hands that will work along side yours as together we build are future, as we laugh and cry, and we share are innermost secrets and dreams.**_

Reg then passed Des, the rings.

_**Des: With this ring a be wed and say to the world this is my wife the one I cherish above all. **_

Des placed a silver jeweled band on Sheelagh's left hand. Sheelagh then took Des's ring and placed and thick Silver band on his left hand.

_**Sheelagh: With this ring I be wed and say to the world this is my husband the one I cherish above all. **_

_**Rev: Do you promise compassion, understanding and love till the end of your days? **_

_**Des: I do **_

_**Rev: And do you Sheelagh take Des into your hart from this day forward, threw times of joy and in times of pain threw times of plenty and in times of need do you promise compassion, understanding and love till the end of your days? **_

Sheelagh looked deep into his eyes, and said smiling

_**Sheelagh: I do**_

_**Rev: May you go forward in peace as husband and wife, friends and family may I present Mr and Mrs Des Taviner**_

Everyone broke into applause

_**Des: Can I kiss her now?**_

_**Rev: (smiling) Yes**_

_**Des: Thank you. **_

Des pulls Sheelagh into a passionate kiss, he was so happy at this point that he didn't even care that everyone was whistling and going "Aw!" at them. Everyone comes up to them to congratulate them.

Tony: Right everyone photo's come on Everyone complains 

Tony: Come on!

Sheelagh and Des walk away from the crowd Tony takes a few pictures then tells Sheelagh and Des's parents to get in. meanwhile Honey and Marilyn had started talking when this drop dead gorgeous guy walks past. Andrea then walks over to them.

Andrea: Honey were wanted.

Andrea looks at the guy they're looking at and smiles on the look on Honeys face.

Honey: Ah I think I've just fallen in love, who is he?

Andrea: She doesn't no

Marilyn: Ow I do.

Honey: Ow please tell me?

Andrea: (laugh) Come on Juliet, Romeo will have to keep

Andrea grabs Honeys arm and walk's over to Sheelagh, Des, Stuart, Mark, Reg, Don, Gary, Camron, Jenny, Kerry and Becky. After the photos with best men, bridesmaids, family and friends it was time for the reception after the photo's everyone started to walking and talking drinking Champaign. At this point Andrea was fluting with Steve bye now ignoring Neil's eye. Then there was a loud Gong to announce that the reception dinner was ready and everyone started to make there way up to the Main House.


	6. Blue or Pink?

Everyone was situated in the great hall, except Des and Sheelagh who were the last to arrive. At the back of the room was a long table situated for the bride and groom. And many round tables set up for there guest, there was a stage and a band set up in front of the dance floor. Everyone was standing around and talking when Reg got up on the stage and said into the microphone:

Reg: Can everyone be seated please.

Everyone took there seats

Reg: Good evening everyone, Michael and Louise Irwin, and Paul and Casey Taviner welcome you all here tonight, ladies and gentlemen I give you Mr. and Mrs. Taviner.

The room burst into applause as everyone stood and turned to see Sheelagh and Des enter the room arm in arm. They walked across the room the the back table. After they had cut the cake, everyone sat down at there tables, on the back table was the maid of honor (Jenny) The grooms father (Paul) The brides mother (Louise) the groom (Des) Brides (Sheelagh) Brides father (Michael) Grooms mother (Casey) Best man (Reg). Phil, Andrea, Neil, Philippa, Rob and Honey were all at one table. Gina, Jack, Ramani, Adam and Terry and Jonathan, were at one table. Gary, Steve, Marilyn, Kerry, Don and Becky were together. Mark, Stuart (Des's brothers) , Leela, Amber, James (Sheelagh's brother) were together. June, Jim, Tony, Nick, Cameron. Sheelagh and Des's family were siting at a table together. Smithy, Gabriel, Lance, Ken, Suize and Jo were sitting together.

After Reg had given his best man's speech telling every how he had always thought Sheelagh and Des should be together, then total embarrassing Des and making him turn red. Michael give his father of the bride speech, telling everyone how proud he was of his daughter, making Sheelagh cry. And saying how proud they were of there new son. When he had finished everyone clapped and he sat back down, just as the band started. And Paul stood up.

Paul: Ladies and Gentlemen, there has always been a tradition at Taviner weddings, and I'm gonna ask my son Des, to get up and up hold that tradition, with a little form Drew and Stuart. Des?

Sheelagh looked at Des confused as he, and his two brothers got up and went onto the stage were there were three microphones, Sheelagh didn't have a clue what was going on. The three of them got up on the stage and Des turned to look at Sheelagh.

Des:

**_Oh, the summertime is comin',  
And the trees are sweetly blooming,  
And the wild mountain thyme  
Grows around the purple heather, _**_**Will ye go, lassie, will ye go? **_

Drew and Stuart joined in just for the chorus, Sheelagh couldn't stop grinning and tears had started to roll down her face.

_**Chorus:**_  
**_  
And we'll all go together to pick wild mountain thyme  
All around the blooming heather.  
Will ye go, lassie, will ye go?_** _Des: __**I will build my love a bower  
By yon pure crystal fountain  
And on it I will pile  
All the flowers of the mountain, Will ye go, lassie, will ye go?**_

Michael got a tissue and dabbed away the tears in Sheelagh's eyes as her mascara began to run.

_**Chorus: **_

_**And we'll all go together to pick wild mountain thyme  
All around the blooming heather.  
Will ye go, lassie, will ye go?**_

Des then took the microphone of the stand got of the stage and walked to wards Sheelagh and stopped in front of her.

_**Chorus:**_

_**And we'll all go together to pick wild mountain thyme  
All around the blooming heather.  
Will ye go, lassie, will ye go?**_

Des then held out his hand, interacting that Sheelagh should join him. She stood up to and applause wiped her eyes and joined him on the dance floor. Pretty soon everyone was up and dancing, Andrea and Steve, Jim and June, Adam and Sam, Gina and Jonathan, Neil and Phillippa, and, Reg and Marilyn. By this point everyone's on there way to being tipsy so much so that Marilyn takes advantage and pulls Reg into and Snog, grabbing every ones attention with cheer's and applause, and Des shouts over the noise, "Go on Reggie Babe!' As the music continues Sheelagh and Des say their thank you's and set off on their honeymoon, but not before Gina, catches the bouquet!

Sheelagh and Des, sat in the back of a cab on there way to the air port, it was dark now and the only light was that of the building and cars. Sheelagh was lying in Des arms

Des: You now something? I just realized I didn't get you a wedding present.

Sheelagh: Who needs a wedding present when I've got you.

She looks up at him and he gives her a kiss

Sheelagh: Anyway I didn't get you one so, I'll let you off.

She glanced up at him, and saw he was looking out of the window.

Sheelagh: Well there is something, but i don't now if you really like it.

Des: What's that then?

Sheelagh: Well what color do you prefer, Pink or Blue?

Des: Why?

Sheelagh: Its just you'll be painting the spare room that color in a few mouths time.

She grinned to her self and looked at Des who was staring at her.

Sheelagh: So what do you think, Oscar for a boy, or Melissa for a girl

She starts laughing at the look on Des face as he pulls her into a huge and she new he approved.


End file.
